


Zero is tired

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Gen, Mentions of War, anyways this is kinda just a thing, bc all signs point to him being the ulforcev-dramon of that world, but he'll still do it bc he's gonna protect everyone, but in the xros wars manga, he's sad that taichi is gone and is tired of having to fight all the time, this is zero from v-tamer, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: He's tired, but he'll still fight.
Relationships: Dynasmon/UlforceV-dramon, if you squint reeeeaaaal hard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Zero is tired

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i was thinking about how the xros wars manga pretty much confirms that the ulforcev-dramon there is zeromaru, which made me sad thinking about how he probably hasn't seen his partner in forever. poor thing. zero needs hugs  
> also if you squint real hard you can see dynasmon/zero but that's mostly bc they're the only two characters that really interact, and also because i just want zero to have someone to make him happy and to care about him, even with taichi gone. are they dating or friends or just coworkers? you get to decide. who knows. i don't even know

Zeromaru is tired.

  
  


He should not be tired. He should not be much of anything, actually, because all he is is what Taichi had raised and with Taichi gone there is nothing to define Zeromaru, but-

  
  


Zeromaru is tired.

  
  


He supposes it isn’t as bad as it could have been. He is plenty comfortable, in the roots of the World Tree that had once been the body of Yggdrasil, the false god. The other Knights say that they are glad that such a corrupted and unpredictable thing had fallen. Zeromaru had thought that it was a bit sad, that something which had only wanted to live had had to be killed. Zeromaru had thought that Taichi would have tried to befriend Yggdrasil, if only to see if he could, or more likely to save the world that Zeromaru and Taichi and all the others lived in. Not that the world was as nice, with Taichi gone.

  
  


His thoughts all circle back around to Taichi. Taichi, Taichi, Taichi, and isn’t it funny? That even centuries later, he still cannot stop thinking of the one human boy who he had seen as the only other person for a long part of his childhood, the one human boy who had raised him and taken care of him, been kind to him, fought with him and was smart and thought even when Zeromaru was foolish enough to fall into traps, that one human boy who had raised the dragon that Zeromaru had become.

  
  


He thinks that the other Royal Knights would not understand a lot of Zeromaru’s thoughts. He knows that they tolerate his airheadedness and carefree personality only barely on some days, knows that they think he is childish and silly when he refuses to add a plan to a pool of ideas (because making plans hurts, because there is no Taichi to make plans with). Even still, Zeromaru supposes it is not as bad as it could be.

  
  


The Omegamon that lives in the ranks of the Royal Knights is not the Omegamon that a younger Zeromaru had fought. Is not the Omegamon who had willingly taken his own attack, just to give a chance in a fight against a creature that devoured all data. Is not the Omegamon who fought beside Fujimoto Hideto, is not the Omegamon who had been and sometimes wasn’t a WarGreymon called Warg and a MetalGarurumon called Melga.

  
  


Zeromaru is at least glad that this Omegamon is different enough from who Warg and Melga became, even if similar. Strong, but calm, but steady and reliable. Willing to hear you out, but always ready to fight if need be. Not as strong of a sense of honor, which Zeromaru had thought was ironic at first but now thought was a little bit sad. The Omegamon of the Royal Knights was self-sacrificing, and loyal to a fault, and Zeromaru thought that if his comrade had been the one who Hideto fought beside, then Zeromaru and Taichi and the very whole of the world could have been dead, and Hideto at the least would not have had his realization. Ah, but Warg and Melga were raised with the same honor that Hideto showed, so the world was saved.

  
  


His thoughts run down that road for some time, but he is distracted by the sounds of battle, and the running of Dynasmon, moving at such speed that the only reason he does not slide past the doorway is his claws gripping the frame. “Battle - Tactimon - Bagra Army -” and after that, no more words are needed.

  
  


It is not the first fight against the Bagra Army, or their deadly three generals. It is not the last. 

  
  


The only condolence Zeromaru has in the face of all the destruction that the battles bring is that the Royal Knights have, at the very least, always managed to drive the Bagra Army back, reclaim any lost ground. But the Army’s stolen territory is growing, slowly, inch by inch, and they are gaining ground. The Knights are failing, slowly, and Zeromaru wonders if it is his own fault. Surely with Taichi here, alongside him, he would be able to better fight? He is not nearly as good at making plans, and all the things he does in battle remind him of how much sure he would be if Taichi were nearby to guide him. But Taichi is gone, and so Zeromaru throws himself into each fight as best he can, because the fights are too important to lose.

  
  


It has only been a few months. Already the others are weakened. Zeromaru helps those who are more injured than the rest, be they Knight or simply refugee digimon. It is tiring, his job. But he does it. Because he is a Royal Knight, because it is what is expected of him, because it is what Taichi would want him to do and because Zeromaru would rather die than do anything that might disrespect Taichi, or his name, or his legacy.

Zeromaru sleeps, and wakes, and does what he must, and the days begin to blur together but that is alright. Dynasmon worries about him - Zeromaru doesn’t have the heart to shoo away the wyvern knight. 

  
  


“UlforceV-dramon, you’re running yourself into the ground!” Dynasmon frets in between wrapping bandages around Zeromaru’s thigh where an enemy had gotten in and given the blue dragon a nasty cut. Dynasmon does not call him Zeromaru. None of the Knights do. Zeromaru had never offered his name, at first out of loss for Taichi and the wound being too recent, and after time, out of a sense of shame, because it would be silly to offer a different name when they had already gotten used to using one with him.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Is all Zeromaru says to Dynasmon. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

  
  


Dynasmon makes a half-laugh, half-sob, and when he rubs his eyes his palms come away wet. “I know.” he says. “I know. Just - try and take care of yourself, okay? We’re all worried about you. I don’t want you to die.”

  
  


Zeromaru only nods, mutely. Dynasmon does not speak again. The cut is bandaged, and they both go to their separate rooms to get what rest they can before the next inevitably exhausting battle.

  
  


Zeromaru is tired. And he misses Taichi. But he’ll make Taichi proud, and he’ll protect his friends. He’ll protect everyone, Bagramon be damned, and he’ll let himself get torn apart if it means the others are safe.

  
  


Zeromaru is of an age long gone, of humans and digimon who fought together. UlforceV-dramon is of the age being ushered in, who fights as a Royal Knight and who fights to protect everyone he can.

  
  


Zeromaru is tired.

  
  


UlforceV-dramon will give all his energy away.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you're sad because of reading this then i'm sorry. i got sad writing it. give zero a hug please  
> anyways! consider joining the miracles verse server (which is had other stuff related to my other digimon works too but the miracles verse gets the most focus), because i'm lonely and wan't friends. feel free to join! https://discord.gg/FTkZkyy


End file.
